Extreme Means Extreme
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: The boys realise they're all a bit curious, and there's only one way to settle it: a game to defy all games. Pre-BTR, not OT4.


**A/N: Oh dear. I don't like this. At all. And I TOTALLY didn't steal everything about it from real life. But I really don't know shit about hockey, so sorry about that. I did some research, but you can probably still tell that I'm ignorant. I've watched it before and all, but…yeah, I don't really get it. And at the part about James looking like a Greek god(dess) or whatever all I could think about was The Outsiders when Ponyboy is totally gay for Soda when he's watching him sleep and I love The Outsiders. 33333333**

**Idk why I can't bring myself to actually write something serious/meaningful instead of just pointless porny sexual crap. Maybe because I'm constantly thinking about 100% of one and 0% of the other. SO SORRY. I'll work on a dramatic multi-chapter at latest over the summer, which is a long time, but still. Eventually. **

**+500 internets for whoever can tell me what year it is in the story! **

My favourite time of year was around the time when May ended and June began. For one, summer was at long last on its way. Sure, it was humid and buggy, but it sure as hell beat freezing to death and shovelling the driveway. School was about to get out, and I would get to hang out with my friends and do stupid things nonstop for three months. But most importantly, that time was when the annual marathon of amazingness occurred: a marathon of amazingness that happened to be called the Stanley Cup.

Every night of finals, no matter the amount of homework, we would all gather in James' room, watching and screaming and cursing for the entire five or six games. Sometimes seven or four, but that wasn't often. After the last game we would all go to my house and have a sleepover party, which was either completely wild and amazing if the team we were rooting for won, or muted but still fun if they lost.

The days between games were absolute torture. The suspense of not knowing whether the tournament would be over or not with the last group of games was also pretty bad. But there could only be seven games at maximum, and this one was the seventh, and it was on the Friday school was let out for the summer.

We were hoping for a Red Wings win. For one, Detroit was much closer than Pittsburgh, and for two, no one gave a shit about the Penguins. Plain and simple.

The four of us were sitting on James' bed, going with our usual tradition of playing 'games' in between yelling at the television set, loser games like Would You Rather and Truth or Truth. The real stuff like Truth or Dare, or Dare or Dare in Carlos' case, was saved for my house. The second period was about to start, commercials starting up as they prepared the ice.

"Alright Logan," Carlos said, looking over at a determined-looking Logan. "If you got to screw one famous singer or musician or something like that, who would it be?"

"Carlos," James hissed in a stage whisper. "He isn't going to feel comfortable admitting this when I'm actually in the room _myself_."

"You're not a famous singer," Carlos argued, sniffing pointedly.

"Yet."

Logan rolled his eyes at the taller boy, shrugging. "I don't know; I don't pay attention to this stuff. I guess, like, Katy Perry? I don't know." He turned to me. "Alright Kendall, same question to you. Except it has to be a male singer or musician."

"What the f- Logan! I don't even…" I narrowed my eyes at him, getting to thinking about the question. I couldn't even think of any male singers. What the hell kind of question was that anyway? "I don't know…I can't think of anyone."

"Fine then," James cut in. "If you had to screw one of _us_, who would it be?"

I looked between my two friends, considering my options. "I guess it would be you," I decided reluctantly, James smirking at my choice.

"Same question to everyone else," I said, at a loss for questions as I stared at the multitude of car commercials playing on the TV.

"James," Carlos said, James biting his lip with this proud look on his face.

"Carlos," Logan said.

"Kendall," James added, looking over at me and managing to make a second of eye contact before I turned away with my face burning. James, of course, was incapable of blushing under any circumstance because he was completely flawless. As he made a point of mentioning every chance he got.

I felt a bit strange that James and I had picked each other, and kind of bad that no one picked Logan. Logan was completely stunning to pretty much every girl in the entire state, but James was the face of our group and no one could compete. Logan probably just picked Carlos either because he wasn't an arrogant asshole, or because he wasn't a head taller. God only knew.

"Hey Kendall," James started in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes. "If I were to ask if you would have sex with me, would the answer to this question be the same as the answer to that question?"

"No," I said bluntly, realising the error of my response. "I mean yes. Yes. Wait. Damnit, James, how did you come up with that? I bet you stole it from Logan."

"Nope, I'm just amazing," he replied, leaning back into the headboard of his bed.

"Shut up," I demanded, feeling my cheeks flush pink again. "Second period's starting."

We fell into an anxious silence as the game resumed, neither team having scored in the first period. A minute passed with us sitting tense and making small sounds any time a player seemed about to take a shot, James shifting nearer to the TV when things got closer to the Detroit goal.

"Shit, look at Malkin," he murmured.

"Here it comes," I said, voice rising in volume. "God, no, don't pass that- Talbot, you fucking turd!" I was yelling at that point, biting down on my tongue hard as Pittsburgh scored the first point.

"Fuuuuuck," Carlos groaned, running a hand through his short hair and kicking one of James' many pillows. "This is so gay."

"Come on, guys, there's still time," I reasoned. "Anything could happen."

What _did_ happen was the Penguins scoring again about nine minutes later, the period ending shortly afterward. There was still more time, though.

"I sense weirdness between those two," Logan commented, waving a hand between James and I. Carlos nodded his agreement, James looking at me defensively and me raising my eyebrows in surprise. "Come on, is it about the question?"

"No," I answered shortly. "Speaking of, we must continue with the game. Logan, have you ever wanted to kiss a boy?"

"Christ, Kendall! I don't know. I guess…yeah. Isn't everybody kind of curious?"

"I guess," I agreed, amazed at how comfortable things were between our group. It wasn't with too many groups of friends you could openly admit weird gay thoughts they've been having.

Carlos and James kind of nodded, Carlos speaking. "Man, the games tonight are gonna be awkward now that we're all secret homos."

"Beautifully said," I mumbled at him, rolling my eyes for the zillionth time. "You guys know what we should play instead of Dare or Dare?"

"Corn Dog Dare or Dare!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. I shot a glare in his direction, pretending that never happened as I did most things Carlos said and continuing.

"Extreme Strip Truth or Dare." After receiving a murmur of 'what's that', I went on. "It's a game where everyone has to ask really extreme dares, and I know all our dares are really extreme, so it makes this really _really_ extreme. The dares and truths might be horrible and scary and all-around disturbing. So, if you want to skip a dare, you have to take off one piece of clothing. No layering up, my house is heated. Oh, and when you're completely naked you have to answer and do everything, no exceptions."

"I'm in," Logan said, grinning.

"Me too," agreed the other two. There was no way I would be able to make it through the third period with _that_ said. I felt nervous excitement building in the pit of my stomach, never having done anything of that sort at _all _with another guy. I had no idea what it would be like; all I knew is that I really wanted to.

The game came to a close surprisingly fast, Detroit scoring in the last couple of minutes, but, sadly, one goal wasn't enough. The cup was over, Pittsburgh was going insane and dumping beverages on one another, and we all just kind of sat there looking at the post-game celebrations, and the commentators voicing their opinions on the outcome.

"Well," James said at last, sighing. "I guess that was a pretty good game. The Penguins are actually a pretty good team. I mean, I was pretty neutral, it just would've been cool if the Red Wings had won, you know?"

"Yeah, or if the Wild had made the playoffs," Carlos put in.

Logan grabbed the remote and turned the television off, the four of us getting off James' bed and stretching before heading into the living room, where James' parents and my mom had been watching the game as well.

"You boys have all your stuff?" my mom asked us tiredly, rubbing at her forehead a little and looking between us. Carlos, Logan, and James all mumbled incoherent crap that sounded vaguely affirmative, so with that we thanked James' mom and dad profusely for letting us be loud and immature in their house for seven nights and left.

Carlos called shotgun as soon as we set foot outside the door, the rest of us piling into the back of my mom's compact car, James voicing his annoyance at getting squished in the middle between Logan and I.

My mother yelled at us (good-naturedly enough) to shut up, beginning the drive back to my place. James leaned in close to me, whispering in my ear.

"You as psyched as I am for Extreme Strip Truth or Dare?" he asked, smiling at me and making me really glad it was too dark for him to see my face reddening yet again. I nodded, gulping obviously, which only egged him on further. "I'm already kinda turned on."

I shifted in my seat, glaring at him as I felt my jeans tightening at his hot breath on the side of my face. Unable to find a comfortable position, I looked over at the other two, finding that Carlos was focused on finding a radio station he deemed suitable and that Logan was just staring out the window watching the town pass by. I bit my lip, moving my hand over from the seat so that it rested on James' thigh. He moved his knees apart slightly, my heart pounding in my chest as I slid my hand over to his crotch.

"Yes, there," he whispered, only loud enough so that I could hear, rolling his hips forward slightly into my palm. I kept my eyes on my mom, making sure she was concentrating on only the road, before slipping my fingers underneath James' belt to grip him through his underwear.

"Fuck," he hissed in my ear, making me way harder than I was before. Carlos turned back, looking, amused, from my hand in James' pants to the expression on his face, kind of laughing at us with a 'this is unbelievable' look. I tightened my grip on James' dick through his briefs, our eyes meeting for a burning moment before the car pulled into the driveway of my house. I took my hand back, wiping it on my leg and clearing my throat.

None of us said anything from the car to the front door of the house, James and I walking a little awkwardly and Carlos smirking at the both of us. Logan looked questioningly between us three, my mom giving us a suspicious glance before unlocking the door and letting us in.

"Let's make a fort," I suggested, the four of us heading off to my bedroom to begin construction of our soon-to-be-amazing fort. Carlos went to 'borrow' some of my sister's hairbands (she was at a friend's house or something), and Logan went to get sheets from the cabinet, while I left in search of clothespins and James moved the furniture in my room to better accommodate our new addition.

We reunited in my bedroom, beginning to discuss the plans for our fort. We decided on a setup where we would attach a corner of the sheets to the shelf above the head of my bed, a corner to the curtain rod above my window, and the others to several chairs a few feet from my bed. It would basically create a giant tent of sheets around my bed, which we all agreed would be totally awesome.

Many hairbands, clothespins, random draping, and failed attempts later, we had completely enclosed my bed in the fort, with plenty of extra room for whatever needed to be there as well, and plenty of head room (something that our forts usually lacked in).

My mom went to bed shortly after, since it was past ten and she usually went to bed decently early, and we all went under the blankets and up onto my bed, all waiting for someone else to say something. I decided we should probably turn out the lights so as not to bother my mother, flipping the switch, grabbing my flashlight, and bringing it back into the fort.

"Alright, do you guys wanna start playing or should we do something else first?"

"Let's do it," Logan decided. "James goes first. You can't do dares that involve yourself, by the way."

"Alright," James said, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "Uh…Carlos. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" Carlos exclaimed, ever-enthusiastic at the mention of being dared to do something.

"I dare you to….uh….lick Kendall's nipple."

I looked at James incredulously, turning to Carlos who was still focused on James. "Uh, okay, I guess, that's a dumb dare." Carlos crawled over to me, my body already heating up again at the prospect of his dare. We both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, the Red Wings' loss already forgotten as my shorter friend pushed my t-shirt up. He stared at me for a moment, closing his eyes and touching his tongue to one of my nipples in the classic do-as-little-as-possible dare manner.

The air made it feel slightly cooler where he had licked me, my shirt falling back down as Carlos returned to his seat.

"Kendall," he said, turning to me with a devious look. "Extreme truth or extreme dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you…to make out with Logan!"

Logan fiddled with the flashlight, it illuminating his face enough for me to see him blushing furiously. I swallowed hard again, almost getting hard at the _thought_ of kissing Logan and moving forward to where he was. We sat awkwardly before each other, both looking for the other to make a move, Logan leaning in and pressing his lips to mine when James started yelling at us to do something already.

I steadied myself with a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward so I was bent over on my knees and opening my mouth. Logan sighed into our kiss, pressing towards me as our mouths moved slowly together, moulding into each other. I didn't think Logan had much experience with this sort of stuff, but he kissed a million times better than any girlfriend I'd ever had. James clearing his throat reminded me that there were other people there and I pulled away, looking at Logan longingly for a moment before returning to my seat.

"Um….James," Logan started, looking at our friend. "Truth or dare?"

"We might as well call this Extreme Strip Dare or Dare," he pointed out, making his decision obvious. The rest of us shrugged, going along with it.

"I dare you to sit on Kendall's lap for the next four turns."

I began protesting, but Logan shushed me and pointed first to James and then to me, James giving me a defeated look and crawling over Logan to get to me and make himself comfortable in my lap. I sighed as he shifted around a bit, trying not to get too excited and make an ass out of myself.

"Carlos! I dare you to kiss Logan's butt."

"Dude, that's just like a regular dare we would do! And that's also really gross." He made a face at James, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it.

"Whatever, Carlitos," James muttered. "I dare you to touch Logan's balls. There, that gay enough for you?"

Carlos glared at him, scooting closer to Logan and undoing his pants, ignoring Logan's arguments of "I can do it myself" and sticking a hand down his boxers. Logan's eyes widened moments later, his hips jolting back into the bed. I saw Carlos' arm move slightly and Logan whimper before Carlos slid his hand back out, grinning.

Logan fixed his hair impulsively and leaned back against the light blue wall, looking absolutely flustered.

"Hey Kendall," James asked, shifting in my lap again. "Is that a boner in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I whacked him in the back of the head, smiling a little despite and ignoring his whiny complaints when he started bitching about how I messed up his hair.

Logan, thankfully, interrupted him. "Carlos, I dare you to hump James' leg."

"Dude," Carlos groaned, shooting an evil look at Logan and coming over to where James and I were sitting.

"Does this mean James gets to get off me? Because his bony ass is crushing my legs."

"If by bony, you mean beautiful, then yes," James put in, sliding off my lap and leaving me to sigh in relief. Carlos climbed forward, him and James exchanging pained looks before he moved to straddle the taller boy's leg. Carlos rolled his hips forward and breathed out hard, James moving his leg up slightly and biting his lip.

Carlos slid off of him, sitting back where he was before and looking embarrassed. Logan laughed at him, Carlos ignoring him and turning to me. "Kendall, I dare you to take off an article of clothing."

"That's g- you jerk." I removed my shirt, James rising to his knees so that he could get back on my lap like he was supposed to for the next two turns, according to stupid Logan. I pretended he didn't grind down into me, placing a hand on his hip and trying to make myself comfortable despite. Speaking of Logan, he was going to be my next victim.

"Logan, I dare you to kiss Carlos." He leaned over, sliding a hand around to the back of Carlos' head and bringing their lips together. Both of them closed their eyes, kissing with fervour and moving closer. James put his hand over mine, moving it to the front of his pants and pushing down. I shuddered, pressing my hips up, needing some sort of friction. James responded by pushing his ass down against me, sliding forward repeatedly and making me whimper.

"S-stop," I managed to whisper, James sitting still just as Carlos and Logan broke apart. Carlos ran both hands through his dishevelled hair, licking his lips and watching Logan.

"Um," Logan began nervously, looking away from Carlos and down instead at the tent in his own sweatpants. "Carlos. I dare you to go outside the tent and strip. With all of us watching."

"Like, stripper strip?" he clarified, no one else really knowing what that was supposed to mean except Carlos. Logan looked confused but nodded anyway. "Uh, no. First thing, I'm comfortable in here and I don't wanna go out there. Second, just no. I would totally suck at that." Carlos took off his jeans, placing them by his t-shirt and sitting cross-legged in only boxers.

"I bet James would," Logan said, looking at James meaningfully.

"Is that a dare?"

"You bet it is."

James got off the bed smugly and lifted up the blankets so he could get out from under the fort, the rest of us following and sitting on the floor. My heart was pounding in my chest, my body wanting to curl in on itself and die with anticipation for James' dare. He stood before us, eyes meeting mine as he started to lift his shirt up. I sat entranced by every inch of skin he exposed, hypnotised by the slow movement of his hips swaying slightly.

I licked my lips subconsciously, watching James' shirt fall to the floor before he began unbuttoning his jeans. He palmed the front of his briefs, bringing his other hand down as well to push down his pants and step out of them. I shivered even though I was feeling extremely hot, James stepping up to me and extending a hand. I took it, nervous, letting him pull me to my feet and up against him.

Chest to chest with him, I could feel his heart beating just as hard as my own was, his erection pressing against mine. I was hard pressed to even remember to breathe correctly, what with James grinding his hips against mine and his palm hot on my side, sliding down to rest on my ass. He hooked the thumb of his other hand in the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down slowly. I looked down, watching his hand intently, my vision almost going from the tremendous amount of stimulation, every one of my nerves on fire.

I looked down at Carlos and Logan, who both stared up with eyes wide and mouths slightly open. James whispered something that even I was too distracted with what I was seeing to hear, pulling the elastic of his briefs out and down and pushing me away with a hand on my chest.

No matter how many times I had seen James naked, nothing could have prepared me for seeing James naked like _that_. I couldn't believe that I could be that captivated with another guy's dick, let alone James'. But I couldn't stop staring at it, I couldn't stop wanting to touch it, or even taste it. How something like that could be_ so_ attractive was beyond me.

I resisted all desires, taking a long look at James before inhaling deeply and climbing back under the fort. Carlos, Logan, and finally, James, followed, all taking our seats back on my bed and looking at each other.

"Kendall," James said, sounding slightly out of breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I dare you to take off your pants."

"What is with everyone giving me these dares?" I complained, not sounding incredulous at all, like I felt, and just sounding kind of flustered and broken. I was totally out of it from James' attention to me in the last turn, slowly getting myself back as I slid off my skinny jeans and chucked them in the corner of the bed.

"Jerks," I laughed. "Uhhh….Logan. I dare you to…I dunno, I can't think of anything. James, what should Logan do?"

"Finger himself," James replied, looking over at Logan smugly. Logan didn't look as shocked as I expected him to, just kind of looking from me to James and back again with a vague smile. I never would have expected him to go along with the dare, ever in a million years, _Logan_, the practical one, the halfway-normal one. But here he was.

"Alright," he responded nonchalantly, seeming totally unperturbed, totally blasé about the whole thing. It was kind of a big deal in my point of view, but that's because I'd never ever thought about doing anything like that to myself or any other guy for that matter. I guess I couldn't speak for Logan as well.

The three of us all watched as Logan pushed down his sweats and boxers, leaving them around his ankles and letting his knees fall open, totally exposing himself.

"Wow, Logan, you're-"

"Yeah," he interrupted me, blushing.

"Big," I finished, rather impressed. I'd never really given any thought to how well-endowed or not any of my friends were, probably because I hadn't seen them hard, but now I was. I found myself suddenly cold, realising my lack of clothes and scooting closer to James. He noticed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side a little.

Logan brought a hand up to his mouth, wrapping his lips around two fingers and coating them in saliva before bringing them down in between his legs. I stared as he pushed his index finger into himself without further ado, leaning his head back slightly and groaning. I was more turned on than ever, Logan slipping in his middle finger and sliding both fingers in and out repeatedly.

"God," he whispered, rolling his hips and pushing himself down onto his fingers. I really wanted to touch myself but refrained, embarrassed, watching as Logan went on with his face contorted in pleasure, eyebrows tilted up and eyes closed. Despite the faces he was making, my eyes kept gravitating down, absolutely unable to stop watching his fingers until they stopped moving.

Logan took a deep breath, setting his hand on his thigh and kicking off his pants the rest of the way so that he only had his t-shirt on.

"Jesus Christ," Carlos murmured, looking totally appalled. "I can't believe…you seriously just…"

Logan smiled. "I've done it before," he admitted, only intensifying our shock. "A lot of times, actually."

"You _have_?" James blurted, freezing in the middle of fixing his bangs, hand motionless in his hair.

"Uh huh." Logan looked down, absently turning the flashlight so that it faced away from him and towards the wall, its' illuminating the blue wall creating enough light for us to see each other in the dark. He stated it bravely at first, but then he just looked humiliated, so we all kind of left it alone and didn't say anything after that.

"Okay. Um…James. I dare you to pick whoever you want and then get on top of him and make out with him."

"Um, okay." James looked around, my jealousy surging when his eyes lingered on Carlos for a while. "Kendall, I guess," he decided, making me feel guiltily relieved. I didn't know what kind of a 'thing' I'd developed for James, but it was kind of hot and kind of annoying at the same time. I lied down and waited, chest about to explode as James climbed over me.

He settled his lower half down into mine, grinning at me in the dim light and kissing me softly. I had been waiting for the chance to kiss James the entire game, and it was just as amazing as I had expected. He shifted his hips forward, the only thing separating us being the fabric of my boxers. Wanting as much contact as possible, I reached down between us and pushed down my boxers, moaning into his mouth at the feel of his dick rubbing against mine.

I kissed him deeply, frantically, hips bucking up against him of their own accord, my legs wrapping around his waist tightly. We parted a couple of times, only to reconnect our lips just as soon. I wanted more than anything to just be there alone with James, and have as much time to do whatever we wanted to do. However, that wasn't the case, and so I focused on what was happening, with the sole desire to get off.

"Shit," I muttered, sliding my hands around to James' butt so I could pull him against me harder and grind our cocks together more forcefully, if that was possible. I couldn't get close enough, it wasn't _enough_, but I already felt like I was about to come. I pressed forward desperately, rocking up against James' body as I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip.

The pressure of his mouth against mine was almost painful, and then it was gone, James sitting up and rutting up against me _hard_, his hands on my shoulders.

"Fuck, _yes_," I moaned out, not really caring what Carlos and Logan were thinking at that point, just caring about getting more of James. James, however, seemed to kind of realise that we had gone past what was asked of us, and that our turn was totally over. He climbed off me, leaving me all hot and bothered sitting there just really wanting James back on top of me.

"C-Carlos," James said, smoothing his hair once again and raising his eyebrows at said boy. Logan snickered at the way James' kind of shrugged off how much he was getting into his dare with me and just went on like nothing had happened. "I dare you to suck Kendall's dick."

Eager, I pulled off my boxers the rest of the way, annoyed at the way they were kind of caught around my thighs and doing away with them. I spread my legs wide, my right leg across James' lap with my knee pressed up against his dick. Carlos moved forward, kneeling in between my legs and bending over, Logan behind him obviously admiring his ass. I completely lost it when Carlos went down on me, the hot vacuum of his mouth so much better than just humping James (or whatever was going on there).

Though Carlos, theoretically, had no experience in the particular field, he was handling me like a pro. In fairness I wasn't all that big or anything, but man, did it feel good. I threaded my hands in Carlos' hair, keeping him on my dick as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue pressed against my length, hot and firm, and I bucked up into his mouth desperately before he pulled off and took over with his hand.

I rocked forward a last time and tensed up, coming hard across my chest and abdomen, my toes curling and my back arching and my legs spreading as wide as possible. Carlos finished me off firmly, moving back into his spot when I was done and turning to Logan. "I dare you to lick up all Kendall's cum," he said to the other, Logan looking at me.

I held up a shaky hand in protest, trying to catch my breath, winded from my orgasm. "Wait," I told him, lying back all the way and brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Alright."

Logan crawled over me, placing an innocent kiss on my lips before travelling further down, licking at the viscous fluid across my chest with a hand on my upper arm. He paused to pay attention to my nipple, sucking and biting at the area before trailing his lips down and carrying out Carlos' dare. I whimpered slightly at the feeling of his warm tongue against my stomach, mouth feeling dangerously close to my crotch even though it wasn't really.

He deemed his job to be done, moving back. I was nearly dead from all the pleasure, completely exhausted at that point.

"W…we should….do you guys wanna keep playing this?"

The other three shrugged. "I guess we could just hang out and do stuff, or watch a movie or something," Logan suggested. "We're kind of running low on….dares, and stuff….without going too far."

"We've already gone _way_ too far," James put in. "Way, way too far."

"Alright, let's find a movie or something. I searched around for my shirt, which was kind of difficult with three other people's very similar clothing scattered around as well. I located my t-shirt at last and grabbed a pair of gym shorts from my desk. Yeah, I lived like a total slob; no, it didn't bother me. It bothered my mom, but being yelled at into forever was a small price to pay for utter laziness.

I made my way into the living room, my chest still feeling sticky against my shirt, and stopped in front of the bookcase that was full of DVDs. I looked over my family's collection of movies, waiting for the other three to be standing behind me before I started making suggestions.

"We should definitely watch a horror mov-"

"No way, dude," Logan interrupted. We all knew Logan wouldn't be able to sleep for days if it was something actually scary, but tried anyway because horror movies were just so awesome.

"What about action?"

"Eh, I kind of feel like comedy," Carlos said, Logan and James kind of mumbling agreements.

"Okay, comedy it is." I looked down where most of the movies in that genre were, making a face. "I dunno, we just kind of have dumb chick flick comedy movies, and I'm not watching a chick flick. No matter how gay we've been acting since we got here, I still want an awesome raging testosterone-filled movie to watch…so this is a compromise. Ideas?"

"We should watch The House Bunny," Carlos posed.

"Dude, no, that movie sounds so lame. I told you no chick flicks."

"But it's funny," he argued. "Trust me, it is."

"Fine." I took the movie from the shelf, turning down the hall and into Katie's room to borrow her portable DVD player. I almost trusted Carlos' sense of humour, but then again he kind of laughed at anything.

We returned to the fort, which totally smelled like dick. "Dude…gah. We need to air this place out, big time."

I got the fan from where it was right outside the desk and put it on one of the chairs holding the blankets up, turning it on low with the hope of being able to breathe without the overpowering stench of sex hanging over the bed.

"Better," I sighed, James sliding the movie into the DVD player and starting it up. We all sat against the wall, huddled in close so we could see the small screen, with the player half on my lap and half on Logan's since we were in the middle. Although Anna Faris was admittedly pretty hot, I was bored quickly. It was totally cheesy, I already knew she would get the guy, and her sorority would get all hot, whatever.

Logan was far more interesting. I slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him into me and kissing at his neck absently. He turned his face to me, giving me a quick kiss and leaning further into me. We sat like that for the duration of the movie, which was altogether pretty lame and predictable and not funny no matter what Carlos said. Afterwards, James closed the DVD player and set it to the side, stretching.

Logan checked his phone, the backlight bright in our otherwise dark fort. "Guys, it's almost two thirty."

"That's kinda late," Carlos commented. "You guys wanna do something or go to bed? Because I'm kind of tired."

"Me too," I said, and I was. I was _dead_ tired. "I guess I'll go get the air mattress," I mumbled, climbing out of the tent and walking out of the room to find the mattress in the cabinet. I heard Carlos calling dibs on my bed, lugging the material back into my bedroom and dropping it in a heap on the floor after I turned on the overhead light.

"I'll set it up," James said, straightening out the deflated air mattress and plugging the blower upper thingy into the wall and the mattress both so that it would inflate. I sighed, watching it grow in volume and running my hands through my hair. I felt really gross, but really good as well. And I really wanted some sleep to top off feeling grossly good.

Carlos disappeared under the tent and I heard the bed squeak with his weight, Logan shrugging and following him.

"I guess I'm staying with you?" James asked, and I nodded, blushing again and scratching at the back of my neck nervously. "Cool."

I heard Logan giggling from within the fort, unplugging the air mattress and laying down on it. James followed in my footsteps, turning out the lights before pretty much flinging himself down upon the makeshift bed and displacing my body like it was some kind of seesaw.

"Jerk," I laughed at him, grabbing a couple blankets from the pile unused from when we made our fort and covering us with them. James scooted closer, wrapping his arms around me albeit awkwardly and enclosing me in his warmth. I smiled into his hair, feeling like it would be unbelievably perfect to fall asleep with James' body and mine interlaced.

I listened mainly to the sound of James' breathing, although I was kind of unable to ignore the breathy sounds coming from Logan and Carlos and the repeated creaking of my bed. I shifted against James, feeling his fingers move to tangle in my hair and his lips brush against my chin in the dark.

I dipped my head down to kiss him gently, cupping his face and hooking a leg over his hip. He was pushing forward again, his hard length pressing against my thigh impatiently, but that time it didn't feel rushed like before. There weren't any rules or acceptable time limits; I had James all to myself.

His hand found its way down in between my legs, running up and down my inner thigh slowly, pushing up the leg of my loose shorts further and further each time before he reached up and grasped my dick. I broke our kiss, groaning quietly and bucking up into his hand.

"Here, hold on," he whispered, sitting up so that he could pull off his grey t-shirt and jeans, showing me that he hadn't been wearing underwear. I copied his movements, removing my shirt and shorts and sitting there before him amazed that I wasn't at all ashamed. I guess I'd always liked my body, and I didn't see anything wrong with that. But in comparison to James, who looked like a freaking Greek god? I was surprised.

He climbed over me, pushing my shoulders down onto the air mattress and kissing me again, without any pressure lower down. I shivered when I felt the head of his cock brush against my balls, sliding my arms up around his middle and pulling him down so we were lying chest to chest. I ran my hands down the smooth expanse of his back, looking at him for guidance in where we were going from there. He thrust forward unsurely, the both of us making quiet sounds with the feeling of total bliss that the contact brought.

"Kendall," he murmured, the sound of my name just intensifying the pure want pounding through my system. "I wanna fuck you."

"God, James," I whispered back, sitting up with him still on top of me and mouthing at his neck. I bit at the skin, sucking hard enough to bruise, wanting to mark him as mine and mine only, my possessive, competitive streak getting the best of me. "Do it. Hurry."

"I want to watch us," he told me, shifting us sideways on the mattress so that my feet faced my full-length mirror. I laid back, propping myself up on my elbows and watching as James climbed over me, facing me with his ass in the air exposed to the mirror. I sucked in a deep breath, reaching over to my nightstand and pulling a small tube of lubricant from the top drawer.

"Really, Kendall?" James laughed at me, disbelieving, and I felt my face flush in the darkness, watching James smear some lube onto his fingers before throwing the bottle back where it belonged.

"Don't judge," I shot back, unable to fight back the huge smile on my face. "We all….well, shut up and be thankful." He slid his slippery hand down my stomach, me watching in the mirror as he circled my hole with his fingers. I shivered, shifting forward a little with a stilted groan. I bit down on my tongue as he pushed his index finger inside, my ass burning and aching like never before.

"Are you okay?" he was asking, genuinely concerned. "I can stop, we don't have to do this, you look like it really hurts, I- "

"James, I'm fine." I wasn't, but I could take it. I wouldn't pussy out for love or for money, and I figured, hey, it wasn't going to kill me. I could handle pain. Builds character, and all. I knew it was going to hurt, just maybe not quite as bad as it did. It would get better, I knew it would.

He gave me a worried look but trusted me when I said I was alright, pushing in a second finger. I spread my legs, just turned on at the view the mirror was giving me.

"Dude, if it's just gonna be painful, then you can pitch, I don't care."

"Won't it be just as bad for you? Because I'd rather-"

"Kendall, I've…had stuff up there. Alright? No big deal."

I stared up at James. "You _and_ Logan now? Am I the only one who hasn't been doing weird stuff and has been totally straight before this? What the heck…"

"Yeah, probably," James shrugged, crawling off me to retrieve the lube and coming back. He handed it over to me, snickering again at the fact that I had something like that. I squeezed a copious amount into my palm, dipping two fingers in it and smearing the rest over my cock before bringing my hand underneath James and up to his entrance. He gasped when I pressed my middle finger in, burying it all the way inside and finding myself kind of surprised at how tight he was. James pushed back a little, fisting the blankets around us and whimpering.

"You doing alright?" I asked, James nodding and making a low sound.

I added my index finger as well, curling my fingers in and pushing them deeper, James moaning loudly at whatever I'd done. I repeated the action, seeing his dick twitch as I did. I concentrated there instead of the mirror, because seeing my fingers inside James like that was….yeah, hot, but also….weird. I didn't like looking too much, for some reason.

"Okay, okay," James breathed, and I removed my fingers, wiping them on the air mattress and grossing myself out over it. I gripped James' hips, guiding him so that he was on his knees over my dick. He wrapped a hand around the base of my cock, lowering himself carefully onto it, slowly managing to sit down all the way and look at me.

Although I was just kind of average-sized in that department, I was impressed, running my hands from James' knees up his thighs and coercing him to move. As soon as he did, I felt like if it weren't for the confusion and awkwardness and preparation I already would have been coming. It felt so, _so_ good. It was the best physical feeling I had ever felt, and along with the visual from all angles of James bouncing himself up and down on my cock, I had lost myself.

I watched, enthralled, at our reflections, seeing my legs wide open with my dick disappearing up into James with each of his movements, deciding that it was probably the single most erotic thing I had ever seen. He started jacking himself off, and I held onto his hips, helping him to move more forcefully and slamming up into him when he moved down. When he started touching himself, it was probably the hottest thing I had seen that night, which was certainly saying something.

I started getting closer, thrusting up into him with as much force as I was capable of, biting down hard and making my teeth hurt slightly.

"Fuck, a little to the left, oh, jeez," James whispered out, just confusing me.

"Your left or m-my left?" I asked him, staring into the mirror and teetering right on the edge.

"Mine!" I tilted my hips to the right slightly, James letting out a guttural moan. "Oh _god_," he breathed out, grinding himself down onto my erection with his hand moving more furiously than ever. "_There_."

That was it for me, and I cried out, coming hard into him with a few last erratic thrusts. He followed right after, my release even more intense with him coming across my chest and face. He stopped moving for the most part, hand working his length until every last drop of his seed was on me, his head thrown back and body tense.

I found his hand with mine and he relaxed, rising up to his knees and moving so that he could lie to the side of me again. His lips found mine again, hand moving to wipe a bit of his cum from my cheek. "We must do this again," he decided, curling up against me and draping an arm around my waist before closing his eyes and looking like he was about to fall asleep. I sighed happily, grabbing one of the blankets we'd abandoned and pulling it back up over our bodies.

I wanted to say something, like goodnight, or that I loved him, but I kept quiet, just kind of content with being content.


End file.
